Por Siempre
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Su intensión no había sido suicidarse, sin embargo lo que perdió iba más allá de un simple brazo o una pierna.


POR SIEMPRE:

(Oneshot AkaMidoAka)

 **Para el Mes MidoAka Hispano**

 **Tema 3: Perdida/Arrepentimiento**

Akashi no tiene idea de cómo sucedió, su único recuerdo del momento era el fuerte viento que ensordecía sus oídos y golpeaba violentamente su cuerpo mientras descendía. No había tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada, ni siquiera de sentir terror por la muerte que seguramente tomaría su alma a los pocos segundos de que impactara contra el pavimento y sus huesos crujieran con estruendo después de rebotar unas cuantas veces sobre la dura superficie. Aunque él jamas creyó en el destino o en las entidades divinas que observaban desde lo alto el comportamiento de la humanidad, su pensamiento había surcado en la idea el instante en que el dolor gobernó sobre el resto de sus sentidos. ¿Qué haría Buda con su espíritu si este abandonara ese vehículo de carne? ¿Cuál sería el veredicto del Demonio para que pagara sus pecados? Inevitablemente se había preguntado sobre su objetivo real en ese mundo corrupto después de que la imagen mental de Midorima Shintaro invadiera su cabeza los pocos segundos que tardó en perder la consciencia entre el mar de sangre vertida desde las heridas recién abiertas, ignorando los gritos de los desafortunados espectadores y el llamado de alguien cuya voz se desvaneció como si de un sonido bloqueado se tratase. Akashi Seijurou simplemente cerró los ojos creyendo en la muerte como su única opción para esos instantes de absoluta agonía.

Despertó sobre una de las camas que conformaban el cuarto de enfermería de Rakuzan, rodeado de colores blancos que lo cegaron unos momentos mientras su vista se acostumbraba. Tenía vendas en la cabeza, en el pecho y también en su brazo izquierdo, el cual era el miembro que más le dolía en todo su sistema y que no conseguía ni siquiera mover un centímetro. Sonrió con ironía, ¿se lo habría roto?

—Sei-chan...— aquel llamado atrajo su atención hacia el lado de la cama en que no había posado su mirada, reconociendo la figura de Reo en una silla, atento a todos sus movimientos —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No, estoy bien

Al oír esto, el cuerpo tenso del joven Mibuchi se relajó a un ritmo sorprendente pues había estado cerca cuando había ocurrido la inquietante escena donde un Akashi que parecía en trance caía del segundo piso susurrando algo insonoro para el mundo y había corrido hacia él sin pensarlo, aterrado de que hubiese presenciado la muerte de alguien querido

—Fue un momento critico, no sabes cuanto me tranquiliza escucharte hablar con normalidad— inició Reo, seguro de que al pelirrojo le gustaría escuchar lo que sucedió mientras estaba inconsciente —Mientras te atendían las enfermeras alguien llamó a tu padre y al poco tiempo llegó un doctor especialista que te hizo quedar estable. Por suerte tienes el permiso de retirarte a tu hogar y ausentarte hasta que te mejores, sin embargo tendrás que descansar un poco mas para recuperar fuerzas

—¿Dónde está, Kotaro?— cuestionó de golpe, tomando a Reo por sorpresa —Lo recuerdo mirándome desde lo alto...

—Oh, él se encuentra bien— dijo dejando ir un suspiro de sus labios —No paró de repetir que era su culpa cuando le preguntamos lo que había sucedido, así que Nebuya debería estar tranquilizándolo para que pueda venir a verte

—¿Y averiguaron algo?

—¿Sobre lo que sucedió? Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras en cuanto despertaras

—No lo recuerdo... debe ser por el golpe en la cabeza, mis recuerdos están dispersos entre mi llegada a Rakuzan, la risa de Kotaro y...— Midorima Shintaro, pero aquel era un dato que no podía revelar, después de todo no tenía sentido que recordara a ese sujeto con tanta obsesión si ni siquiera asistía a esa preparatoria. En esos momentos él debería estar estudiando arduamente en alguno de los salones del instituto Shutoku, ajeno a todo esto que Akashi vivía en tiempo presente, podría al menos no recordar que existía justo ahora

«Shintaro...»

—¿Dijiste algo, Reo?— cuestionó el pelirrojo de pronto, quedando helado por escuchar una voz que no había oído en meses. Mibuchi le dedicó una mirada sorprendida pues Akashi lo había vuelto a tomar desprevenido

—¿Eh? No, no he dicho nada

—Ya veo...

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Sei-chan? Luces como si enserio hubieras escuchado algo...— dijo con sincera preocupación. Akashi lo estuvo pensando solo un momento, repasando diversos sucesos en su cabeza y llegó a una sola conclusión; aquella voz, que ya le resultaba indeseada, sin duda pertenecía a él, lo cual le resultaba extraño ya que hacía tiempo que no sentía su presencia ni mucho menos escuchaba su voz susurrando cosas incomprensibles. Pero mucho más le inquietaba que hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Shintaro tan de repente, porque lo escuchó claramente, eso nadie podría negarselo, su otro yo debía yacer oculto entre las sombras recordando a Shintaro mucho más de lo que había hecho él durante ese último mes. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?

—No es nada importante— se apresuró en mencionar antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos por completo —Quizás solo necesite dormir un poco, estoy algo aturdido

—Desde luego— el joven Mibuchi se levantó de su asiento enseguida al comprender que su asistencia en ese cuarto estaría de más para Seijurou. Le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, con ella despidiéndose cordialmente de su valioso compañero de equipo pero antes de poder marcharse en definitiva, la voz de su capitán lo detuvo apenas tocar la puerta con los largos dedos

—Reo, quiero que le hagas saber a Kotaro que, cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido antes, no es culpa suya

—Pero, Sei-chan...

—Hazle saberlo— le interrumpió al comprender que su acompañante estaba dudando de la situación tanto como de sus palabras, después de todo el propio rubio se había auto-inculpado pero él sabía bien que tal suceso no tenía nada que ver con Kotaro, el chico era tan inocente que era incluso una estupidez acusarlo de algo parecido —¿Podrías comunicarle eso por mi?

Reo asintió, no del todo convencido, pero salió del salón sin agregar más nada, dejando al pelirrojo en un silencio sepulcral. Los rubíes ojos al fin rodaron por los rincones del techo cuando el sonido de la cerradura quedó asegurada. Admiró la quietud del momento un tanto curioso debido a que esa sería como la primera vez que tendría una considerable falta de actividad pues no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en cama cuando había muchas cosas que hacer del otro lado de aquella puerta que lo separaba del mundo, aunque en ese instante tendría que enfocarse a pensar seriamente en el «accidente» que sufrió y -así mismo- tratar de comunicarse con el otro

—¿Dónde estas?— preguntó a solas, su voz hecha un susurro, su mente tratando de visualizar la atmósfera negra que le llevaría hasta su subconsciente. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, como se esperaba, así que intentó llamarle de nuevo más pareciera ahora que siempre había estado solo y que jamas lo persiguió una segunda mente, de que en realidad nunca existió «otra persona» habitando su cuerpo —Sé que me escuchas, pude oírte hace un momento. Deja de ocultarte

Por largos instantes solo hay silencio y Akashi logra sentirse un loco por estar hablando con algo parecido al techo que lo cubre, aunque tal vez siempre fue un loco por hablar mentalmente con alguien mas que creía en su interior. Ya no sabía si lo que creía real no era más que su cabeza creando escapes innecesarios a su vida diaria

—Shintaro...

Akashi entornó la mirada, buscando por el cuarto de enfermería al sujeto y dueño de aquella voz que lo hacía probar cierto sabor a melancolía, pero el ambiente continuo intacto, no se había sumergido a aquel espacio oscuro como un abismo y negro cuales entrañas del averno. En cambio, las paredes parecían cerrarse a su alrededor mientras aquella voz entristecida seguía creando eco en sus atentos oídos igual a el rezo de un ritual esoterista. Hizo un esfuerzo por despegar la nuca de su almohada, a falta de su brazo izquierdo lo consiguió con moderada dificultad, luego enfocó la vista a un solo punto, preguntándose tantas veces porqué «él» lo evitaba

—Shintaro...— repitió Akashi confundido con la insistencia del otro por pronunciar tal nombre —¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Tienes algo que decirle?

—Shintaro...

—Sé que puedes oírme, respondeme— exigió pero pasaron algunos segundos para que la voz afligida se dignara a contestarle, mientras tanto Akashi había sentido un ardor inquietante recorrer su estomago debido a la frustración que ser ignorado le ocasionaba

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti, no esperé que volvieras a interesarte por hablar conmigo— tales palabras a Akashi le parecieron un absurdo reclamo, después de todo había sido ese sujeto quien había puesto distancia a sus mentes. Ahora podía percibirlo posado a sus espaldas, si voltease incluso sentía que sería capaz de verlo —¿Qué quieres?

—Noto que estas deprimido, solo me preguntaba si podría ayudarte a resolver tus problemas de algún modo— lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un bufido de rechazo entremezclado con burla y rencor, combinación que no le causó el mínimo placer a quien lo escuchaba —¿Ha sido culpa mía? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ambos estemos aquí?— no hubo respuesta y eso hizo que Akashi se tensara —Responde

Su única fiel amiga fue entonces la soledad, la sensación de ser acompañado pronto se alejó del cuerpo malherido del pelirrojo y la blanca iluminación del cuarto cayó en completa normalidad, el otro Akashi había vuelto a desaparecer.

Pese a que lo intentó, Akashi no fue capaz de relajarse sobre la comodidad de aquella cama, solo estuvo acomodándose de un modo a otro mientras su cabeza trataba de recordar cualquier pista que resolviera sus dudas. ¿Cómo se propició la caída? Ya que el balcón del segundo piso era rodeado por una reja tuvo que haberla trepado para que pudiera caer desde esa altura, tampoco pudieron empujarlo, los barandales eran lo suficiente altos para evitar accidentes de esa clase así que definitivamente su otro yo estaba relacionado.

Cuando contó media hora se levantó de la camilla y se preparó para marcharse luego de que una enfermera verificara que no tendría problemas para volver a casa por su cuenta, aunque le causó extrañeza tanto cuidado supo que su padre debía ser el culpable

—¡Akashi!— le llamó cierto rubio de ojos dorados que venía acompañado de dos estudiantes más, todos de tercero ahora. Verlos reunidos en aquel pasillo solo para despedirse de él hizo que Akashi se sintiera un poco cálido, aunque la falta de Mayuzumi fuera evidente

—¿Ya te sientes con fuerzas suficientes, Sei-chan? ¿Qué hay de lo aturdido?— se apresuró Reo en verificar, apenas conteniendo sus impulsos por tocar al pelirrojo como haría una madre con su hijo pequeño para asegurarse de su estado

—Se ha ido, se podría decir que mi cuerpo ha vuelto a trabajar con normalidad— respondió viendo a los tres «reyes sin corona» liberar un suspiro de alivio, aunque uno de ellos se mantenía cabizbajo mientras observaba los vendajes que decoraban gran parte de su cuerpo

—Kotaro...

—Lo siento, ha sido por mi culpa, yo...— dijo el rubio cerrando los parpados con fuerza, sintiendo impotencia por la situación actual de Akashi. El joven Mibuchi reaccionó con expresión de condolencia

—¿Lo ves, Sei-chan? Sigue diciendo eso luego de que le pasé tú recado

—El pobre tiene un problema serio— apoyó Nebuya —No dejará de martirizarse hasta que sea Akashi quien se lo diga directamente

—No es culpa tuya, Kotaro— dijo el pelirrojo con suma sinceridad y en el acento más suave que pudo encontrar en su basto repertorio —Estoy seguro que trataste de ayudarme y eso es suficiente para limpiar tú consciencia

—¡Pero... !

—No me hagas repetirlo, entiende que lo que sucedió no ha tenido que ver contigo. Si hemos de encontrar culpables sería yo mismo así que deja de decir esas cosas

—¿No estas enojado... ?

Akashi sonrió levemente, sintiendo ternura de la preocupación que su compañero le mostraba, podría decirse que ya los consideraba sus amigos

—¿Porqué lo estaría?

—Bueno, es que... dijiste que si volvía a hablar mal del lanzador de Shutoku me arrancarías los ojos...

El pelirrojo se heló al momento en que esas palabras invadieron su sistema pues no recordaba haber dicho tal cosa, sus recuerdos borrosos, aquel breve encuentro con el otro y el hecho de que no dejó de pensar en Midorima comenzaban a encajar como piezas de un rompecabezas, cobrando más sentido

—¿Akashi dijo eso?— cuestionó Nebuya impactado, ya que desde la última Winter Cup su capitán había dejado de amenazarles con esa clase de castigos extremistas

—Lo dijo...— aseveró Kotaro volviendo la mirada al pelirrojo —¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Akashi?

Sintiéndose un tanto acorralado por las miradas insistentes Akashi se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre, restregó su palma sobre sus ojos y se mantuvo asi hasta relajarse por completo

—Lo siento, mis recuerdos de ese momento todavía no están claros. De todos modos me disculpo por hacerte creer que te lastimaría

—No, no es por eso por lo que...— Kotaro guardó silencio, nervioso y confundido, no comprendía qué estaba pasando. La imagen de aquella mirada fría asechandolo de verdad lo había asustado porque nunca sintió tanto peligro de estar junto a esa persona que tanto respetaba por formar parte de la Generación Milagrosa y lo asombroso que era durante los partidos o entrenamientos, ya no sabía qué pensar —Akashi... ¿Tanto así te interesa Midorima Shintaro?

La pregunta no había sido formulada con ánimos de malicia alguna, aún así consiguió que Akashi se sobresaltara un poco, abrazado por un sentimiento que no conocía del todo pues estaba seguro que aquello que estrujaba ahora su pecho no era para nada una sensación que le perteneciera a él. De pronto se sentía débil y unas ansias desesperantes por llorar revolvieron su cabeza. Hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para denegar la salida de sus impulsos para desviar la atención de los de tercero hacia otro tema, evadiendo posibles sospechas de su estado antes de que se marchara y el chófer que lo llevaría a su hogar dentro de aquel auto lujoso le recordara que no podría participar en el campeonato de verano que se avecinaba a su preparatoria. Nuevos interesados en el equipo se unieron, nuevos estudiantes se maravillaron con su desempeño pero lo único que podría hacer este año sería observar a los jugadores mientras se concentraba en sanar.

Cuando se marchó, los tres interesados observaron el auto oscuro perderse a la distancia entre la carretera. Ninguno dijo nada hasta transcurridos unos segundos, incómodos por la pequeña amnesia de su capitán

—Akashi ha cambiado mucho, enserio— inició Eikichi Nebuya —Tanto que siento que fuera otro. Un gemelo perdido, quizás

—Pero Akashi es hijo único— le recordó el rubio confundido

—Lo sé, idiota. Es un decir

—Tal vez si podría ser un hermano gemelo. No, es posible que habiten dos personas dentro de él— agregó Reo sin quitar la mirada de la dirección en que había desaparecido el automóvil, tan serio e imperturbable que sus palabras causaron que la tensión entre los tres se disparara rápidamente

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Reo-nee? Debes estar bromeando— replicó Kotaro claramente nervioso —Sabemos que Akashi es raro pero...

—¿Lo dices por "esa" actitud?

—Es posible que no me crean, pero una vez, antes de la graduación, tuve una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Mazuyumi. La visión que él tenía de Akashi era bastante rara. Decía que la primera vez que se encontró con él no le gustó nada la frialdad que transmitía su aura cuando hablaba de las personas, lo respetaba pero no le agradaba mucho, ¿saben el significado que podría tener eso?

—Bueno, Mayuzumi era un sujeto muy arrogante de todas formas. No me fiaría de ninguna de sus palabras— Eikichi le restó importancia

—Eso es verdad, pero...

—Creo que sé a lo que se refería— opinó Kotaro de pronto, atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes —Hace poco sucedió lo mismo, justo cuando mencioné al chico de Shutoku la actitud de Akashi cambió completamente. Es posible que él... sea el único que pueda darnos una respuesta concreta—.

De vuelta a su hogar Akashi fue recibido con el respeto de siempre de parte de sus sirvientes los cuales le deseaban mejoría casi de manera mecánica, ensayada. En el silencio de su habitación no paró de pensar, sintiendo compromiso por recordar lo que propició que necesitara inhabilitarse para las próximas semanas. Su cabeza continuaba doliendo, su brazo vendado también y la sensación de soledad no desaparecía de su entorno. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? ¿Porqué insistía en competir con él por esa persona que tantas emociones le ha ocasionado a lo largo de su vida? Cerró los ojos y dejó a su espalda descanzar en la puerta de madera en la cual se recargaba, recordando el rostro sonrojado de cierto peliverde el dia que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez dentro de aquel salón de música luego de que Murasakibara se aburriera de ellos y se marchara a conseguir unas cuantas golosinas para pasar el rato. ¿Qué les habia pasado esa ocasión? ¿Porqué lo habian dejado todo a la desidía? En ese momento se habian percatado de cuánto se querían, cuán bien se sentían en compañía del otro. Siendo asi, ¿porqué nunca admitieron sus sentimientos en voz alta? ¿Qué esperaban?

—Shintaro...—.

La recuperación fue lenta y tortuosa, para él los dias estaban comenzando a tornarse aburridos. Con regularidad recibía mensajes de texto de sus compañeros de clase en calidad de buenos deseos, Reo prefería hacerle llamadas al horario de receso mientras que Kotaro y Eikichi se limitaban a enviarle un mensaje por semana, incluso con el paso de los días se fue llenando su bandeja electrónica con ayuda de algunos integrantes de su antiguo equipo en Teiko. Nunca llegó a comprender bien cómo debieron enterarse de su accidente si él no se los mencionó nunca, aunque le causaba alegría ser recordado durante esa época de exámenes en el que seguramente debían estar ocupados estudiando mientras él se mantenía fuera de juego y que -gracias a influencias de su padre- profesores y el propio director accedieron a permitirle presentar las pruebas cuando se mejorara.

El primer mensaje en recibir fue por parte de Kise Ryouta quien saturando el texto con emoticons de caras felices esperaba por su mejoría y le deseaba mucha suerte.

El segundo en recibir fue de Murasakibara quien -ademas de ser un escrito flojo y mal redactado- le pedía pronto volviera a sanarse su pie pese a que el verdadero problema del pelirrojo era el de un brazo roto.

El tercer mensaje fue cortesía de Kuroko, acompañado enseguida por un nuevo de Kise Ryouta pero nunca de la persona que inconscientemente esperaba leer al momento de alzar la pantalla a la altura adecuada pues el que de pronto le llegara uno de Aomine Daiki le ponía, en cierto modo, ansioso. ¿Acaso no le habían llegado noticias a Shintaro? ¿Sería que le guardaba el suficiente rencor para ignorarlo y pasar su situación por alto? Varias ocasiones de forma inconsciente se preguntó aquello y un dolor sin precedentes se adueñaba de él, considerando que debió hacerle mucho daño en el pasado y no lo culpaba por decidir olvidarlo en un momento como ese. Si hubiese estado en su lugar probablemente hiciera lo mismo. Pero una noche, noche en que no se esperaba absolutamente nada y habia estado distraído con los parrafos de una novela policiaca, el tono ruidoso de su telefono celular le notificó una llamada entrante, misma con la que tansolo visualizar el contacto registrado por un momento hizo a su corazón agitarse que si hubiera experimentado adrenalina; era Midorima, el hombre que por razones obstinadas no llamaría a alguien solo para asegurarse de su salud o estado fisico

—Shintaro, es una verdadera sorpresa— admitió el pelirrojo al instante, seguro de que la voz del peliverde no se escucharía enseguida ni aunque fuera él quien llamaba

—... _siento llamarte tan tarde, ¿estas ocupado?_

Ni siquiera un saludo. Pero Akashi no podía esperar demasiado dado el tiempo que estuvieron sin comunicarse directamente, asi que el peliverde no tardaría en evidenciar su error pero tampoco lo mencionaría. Casi podía imaginárselo acomodando sus anteojos y tragar saliva duramente como si fuera un suceso vergonzoso el que lo esté llamando por su cuenta, él siempre había sido así. Su ingenuidad e inocencia a Akashi siempre le pareció atractivo

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer en mi estado de cualquier modo

— _Ya veo, ¿y cómo te encuentras?_

—Va mejorando, en estos momentos estaba leyendo, ¿qué hay de ti?

Akashi ignoró el hecho de que había realizado aquella pregunta con demasiada confianza, y es que Shintaro solamente debía estarle llamando por cortesía, no para hablar de él o lo que acontecía con su vida, sin embargo el heredero de los Akashi sintió necesario preguntar, asegurándose de grabar cada timbre de su voz

— _Bien, no hay mucho que pueda mencionarte_

—Es verdad

— _De todas maneras no esperaba que fueses a accidentarte, ha sido lamentable..._

—Shintaro, ¿cómo se enteraron del accidente? Tetsuya y los demás han estado enviándome mensajes hace ya varios días— cuestionó interrumpiendo al chico del otro lado de la linea, prácticamente arrancándole las palabras de la boca. Shintaro guardó silencio unos segundos, extrañado por la pregunta tan repentina

— _No sé de los demás, pero Kise dijo que tú mismo se lo comunicaste mientras estaba trabajando_ — ante sus palabras, Akashi entrecerró los ojos confundido — _En cuanto a mi, recibí una llamada de Mibuchi Reo diciéndome lo que te había sucedido, aunque no tengo idea cómo consiguió mi número de celular_

—Entiendo...— dijo más justo ahora se sentía mayormente confundido que antes, despues de todo no pudo optar por mencionarle a Ryouta sobre su estado, ¿porqué lo haría de todas formas? ¿Para que él se lo hiziera saber al resto? Aquello no tenía sentido alguno

— _Akashi, ¿has estado sufriendo amnesia últimamente?_

—En realidad tuve un considerable bloqueo cuando desperté en la enfermería de Rakuzan. Aún en la actualidad no he conseguido recordar cómo fue que sucedió

Hubo un corto silencio por ambas lados, extrañamente el peliverde había guardado silencio y Seijurou llegó a sentirse incomodo por esto. Intuía que había algo más volando en el ambiente, la última pieza necesaria para resolver este problema, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado ahí? Fue entonces cuando su cerebro impactó contra una idea que no habia considerado. Aquello que habia estado allí pero nunca le habia tomado la suficiente importancia. Empalideció

—Ya habías hablado conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

— _¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablando, Akashi?_

—Es la segunda vez que me llamas, ¿verdad?

Se escuchó a Midorima suspirar pesadamente, aquello Akashi lo sintió como un suspiro de resignación. No podía ser.

— _Es la segunda_ — afirmo

Seijurou tragó saliva por primera vez, sintiéndola áspera y pesada al bajar por su garganta. Por fin había notado que la soledad que estuvo sintiendo y el dolor agolpado en sus articulaciones no se debían precisamente a la caída y al esfuerzo corporal

—¿Hablaste con él?— a cada palabra, a cada pronunciación sentía cómo todo el oxigeno pesaba toneladas y se hacía un poco más turbio, asfixiandolo

— _Lo hice..._

—¿Se disculpó contigo?

— _No estoy seguro..._

—Entonces, ¿te lo dijo?

— _Lo hizo... Lo siento, Akashi_

—No. Es mejor así, Shintaro... quizás de esta manera pueda redimirme...

— _¿Estarás bien solo?_ — podría no causarle gracia el acento de preocupación que le transmitía el chico con quien hablaba pero terminó sonriendo a causa de sus propias emociones revueltas. ¿Porqué en esas situaciones tan problemáticas Shintaro debía sacar a relucir su amabilidad y delicadeza?

—Estaré bien...— contestó con cuidado, camuflajeando a la perfección la pronunciación de las palabras que no podría revelarle, palabras y acciones envueltas en sentimientos, no cuando su otro yo se le había adelantado y desaparecido para siempre —Solo una cosa...

— _¿Qué es?_

—¿Le correspondiste de forma adecuada?

— _Akashi..._

—Está bien, Shintaro, él también era así...—.

Afuera el viento golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales de su habitación, mecía las copas de los arboles y creaba un silbido relajador. Para cierto muchacho el clima gris, frío, no le causaba tristeza o angustia, ni siquiera la llamada al cortarse para ser victimario entre el prolongado silencio que le acosó después. Finalmente las imagenes comenzaron a ocupar su cabeza como si de una filmación barata se tratara, al fin recordaba los pequeños acontesimientos por los que la servidumbre le pedía volver a la cama y el comportamiento extraño que le aseguraron estaba teniendo aquellos instantes en que despertaba en medio de una zona que no tuvo intención visitar. Su otro yo había tomado posesión de aquel cuerpo tantas veces que había aprendido a usarlo mientras él dormía, había amenazado a Kotaro cuando él estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos, trepó las rejas mientras sus espectadores morían del miedo que su tambaleante seguridad le llevaba un paso más cerca de la muerte, entonces se había dejado caer. ¿Sus razones? Eran desconocidas, asi como todo su ser.

Habia tomado el telefono para informar a Ryouta porque sabía lo comunicativo que este era, aunque el peliverde se enteraría por medio de Mibuchi Reo ya que se habia percatado de cuán cercanos eran todavía pese a los sucesos y la innegable distancia.

Akashi se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo de su ropero, colocando una mano sobre su reflejo a la altura de sus ojos pues no había tardado en visualizar el brillo dorado en una de aquellas pupilas carmesí que siempre reconoció como suyas y sintió repugnancia, odio, rencor; no lograba sentir más ahora. Seijurou se convirtió en el poseedor del Emperador Eye sin ser su voluntad y con la muerte del legitimo propietario no estaba seguro si siquiera lo quisiese utilizar. ¿Motivos especiales? Probablemente el llanto que se apodero de si mismo.

FIN


End file.
